Our True Self
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Karena beda dengan anak normal lainnya, "Shion Kaito" kerap kali dijadikan target penindasan. Sifat luarnya yang terkesan dingin mendukung rumor-rumor aneh tentang dirinya. Namun suatu hari Ia bertemu seorang gadis yang Ia tidak sangka-sangka mengubah kehidupannya yang dipenuhi kenangan buruk. Akankah Kaito bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menolong sang gadis?
1. 1st Fragment : Rainy Blue

**Our True Self  
><strong>

Yo _minna _Haru-chan _desu! Atashi_ author baru di website ini, _Yoroshiku nee~_^^

1. Mohon dimaklumi kalau-kalau plot cerita dan penggunaan bahasa terkesan aneh berhubung _atashi_ masih _Newbie _heuheuheu.

2. Tadinya author-san mau menambahkan lebih banyak lagi penyelipan(?) bahasa jepangnya supaya lebih GREGET. Tapi _atashi _takut kalian pada memprotes Haru-chan karena tidak paham maksudnya.. (;;~;;)

3. Dan satu lagi. Jangan diambil hati ya kalau tokoh Vocaloid yang kalian suka disebut-sebut sebagai antagonis disini. _Atashi _memasukkan nama mereka biar kesan Vocaloid nya dapet*-*)b Lagipula ini kan _OOC.._

4. Komen dan saran kalian sangat diterima, jadi tak usah sungkan~

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -)

_**Vocaloid characters © Crypton and YAMAHA **or whatever :V  
><em>

_Main Pairing :_

**Miku X Kaito**

_Others :_

**Rin X Len**

**Luka X Gakupo**

_**Read and Review please.. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>1st Fragment, <strong>Rainy Blue<strong>

"O.. Jadi benda itu milikmu Shion? _Gomen nee_," Gemuruh tawa menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah sore itu. Suaranya memekakkan serta membuat panas telinga, khususnya untuk seseorang. Diam-diam Ia menggertakkan giginya sembari mengepalkan tangannya kencang hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

_Ah Payungku._ Batin Kaito pedih.

Sekarang benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu tak pantas lagi disebut begitu. −Pegangan besinya bengkok parah, rangkanya patah, dan tudung payungnya bolong di semua sisi nyaris tak tersisa− Mana mungkin payung tak layak pakai begini dapat membuatnya tetap kering? Kini benda itu tinggalah seonggok sampah.

**BLETAK!** Kaito tak mempedulikan batu yang entah darimana dilempar ke arahnya hingga membuat pendarahan di pelipis kanannya. Ia justru mengais apa yang tersisa dari payung pemberian ibunya itu lalu bergegas menjauh masih dalam diam. "_Hell yeah! _Tepat sasaran," Seru YOHIO diikuti tepukan tangan ke tangannya dengan Lui. Mereka berdua satu kelas dengan Kaito di kelas 2-2. Kaito mengenali keduanya tapi memilih mengabaikan.

Namun sepasang.. Puluhan pasang mata diantaranya menatap iba remaja lelaki ini. "Menjijikan.."Kaito mendengus malas. Belas kasihan takkan mengubah apapun, toh mereka hanya mempedulikan diri sendiri tanpa mau terlibat. Terbaca dari tingkah mereka yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'Biarkan Shion Kaito yang menjadi objek penyiksaan, asal tak ikut campur semua beres.' Sungguh− Kaito mengutuk semuanya tanpa terkecuali bahkan kehidupannya dan dunia yang begitu dingin terhadap dirinya.

_Kh.. aku tak mengerti lagi_, lirihnya dalam hati. Begitu berhasil lolos dari atmosfer yang memuakkan itu, Kaito menyandarkan dirinya di tumpukan kursi ujian −Mereka diletakkan di gudang yang terletak di bawah tangga darurat− yang sudah rapuh dan tak lagi dipakai. Sempurna. Letaknya tak banyak diketahui, jadi jarang orang berkeliaran disana dan itulah sebabnya kau nyaris tak mendengar apapun saat berada didalam gudang berukuran _mini _ini. Kaito membiarkan pintu gudang terbuka.

Disana Kaito hanya ditemani suara rintik-rintik hujan yang menghantam keras bumi Jepang seharian ini tanpa henti. Paling tidak di Tokyo tepatnya. Kaito perlahan menyeka darah hangat yang mengalir di sekitar wajah dan matanya. "Mn.." Ia memang tak banyak bicara. Kalaupun bicara itu hanya sebatas dengan dirinya sendiri. Kaito menekuk lalu merapatkan kedua kakinya di dada. Kemudian memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela lengannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru laut miliknya beberapa kali berkedip kemudian perlahan terpejam. Hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang rusuk tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas penat. Lagipula mantel bulu tua dan syal yang warnanya serasi dengan mata dan rambutnya ada disana membungkus tubuh dan leher kurus Kaito dalam kehangatan setiap saat. Yang jelas benda kesayangannya itu memiliki kehangatan yang tak dipunyai kedua orang tua.. Keluarga Shion maksudnya. Kau tahu? Selama hidup hal yang dikerjakannya hanyalah bangun, makan, belajar, kerja dan tidur. Tidur, Kaito bisa melakukannya kapanpun dan dimanapun itu. Bahkan sekarang Ia telah larut dalam mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya.

**Kaito's POV**

Saat itu usiaku sembilan tahun. Saat itu juga aku memasuki semester genap di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

"Jangan Mei-chan! Ibuku bilang kontak mata dengannya dilarang−"

Karena merasa terpanggil, seketika aku menghentikan langkahku. Apa itu? Aneh sekali. Aku menarik syal biru tuaku hingga menutupi seringai di bibirku.

"Ku-Kutukan?! Ih seram!"

"Sshhh! Akita, Mi-tan juga ayo segera pergi dari sini!"

"Akh tentu, aku tak mau kehilangan salah satu kakiku karenanya."

Aku berhenti mendengarkan dan lanjut berjalan. Setibanya di kelas aku segera duduk di tempat duduk sebelah pojok dekat jendela. Didepan bangkuku sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi. Seseorang yang sangat kukenal. "_Ohayou,_ Megurine-san." Aku menumpukan daguku di sebelah tanganku lalu menatapnya datar dari belakang. Megurine jadi salah tingkah dan menggeliat kesana-kemari. Tapi Ia masih tak berani menatapku. "Hei," Kataku lagi. Kali ini Megurine hanya mematung. Jadi aku menepuk pundaknya, dan benar saja Ia langsung merinding.

"Begitu ya? Jadi kau memang percaya pada rumor bodoh itu." Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai masam, Megurine masih tak menjawab. Badannya gemetar hebat.. Aku tahu betul dia menahan tangisannya. "Lepaskan," Desis Megurine nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menepis tanganku lalu bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi. Masih tak menatapku juga.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku tak peduli kemudian menggeliat sambil menguap bosan. Ini sudah biasa. Apa? Kau bilang aku si jahat? Kalau begitu aku hanya akan tertawa terbahak-bahak tepat di wajahmu dengan suara keras. Orang-orang seperti Piko dan teman-temannya lah yang antagonis disini. Lihatlah sendiri, mereka menganggapku ini serangga kecil yang tak berarti dan sebagian lagi memperlakukanku seakan aku ini seekor iblis yang mengerikan. Rumor-rumor aneh tentangku terus berdatangan, seperti 'Kalau menjalin hubungan dengan Shion Kaito salah satu kakimu akan celaka. Menjadi lumpuh persis seperti miliknya.' Heh.

Akhirnya satu lagi hari bersekolah yang kubenci selesai kujalani. Kuputuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke pinggiran sungai tempatku biasa mengutuk kehidupanku. "_ORAA!_" Jantungku nyaris melompat mendengarnya. Aku celingak-celingukan mencari sumber suara tadi. Belum sempat bereaksi melihat apa yang kutemukan di hadapanku, kepalan tangan keburu mendarat tepat di hidungku.

**PRAK!**

Jatuhku cukup keras ternyata. Si Bos Terong dan anak buahnya menggeram ganas padaku sekarang. "Jadi apa Megurine-san yang berkata tidak-tidak padamu?" Gakupo malah melepas tendangannya dan mendengus keras. Aku menatapnya datar yang membuat Gakupo makin geram dan memerintah anak buahnya menghajarku. Aku memutar pandanganku dan memilih merangkak untuk mengambil tongkat besi penyangga milikku yang sukses Ia rusak. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu, Gakupo sudah menahan badanku. Tepatnya menginjak dadaku.

"KYAA!"

"Gawat Ketua! Seseorang melihat kita,"

"Ukh sial, ayo kita tinggal si bodoh ini."

Mereka pada akhirnya pergi berkat pekikkan milik.. –Yang jelas orang itu perempuan.− Entah siapa. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa pada Ibuku. Luka-luka kali ini sulit disembunyikan dan aku tak ingin orang rumah khawatir. Tiba-tiba aku menerima panggilan masuk dari ponselku. "_..Moshi moshi, Okaa-san?_" Kataku.

"Dia pulang.."

"Siapa?"

"_Otou-san._"

_Tunggu tunggu, tadi ibu bilang 'Otou-san'? Ayah? _Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Selama lebih dari 3 tahun lalu Ia menghilang. Ibu pernah bilang ayah kecelakaan dan kemungkinan lupa ingatan sampai-sampai tak kunjung kembali. Dan sejak saat itu _Okaa-san _terus bertahan dan memilih untuk setia. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman tipis tanda paham. "Syukurlah! _Okaa-san_ kedengaran tidak bersema−"

"_Tasukete_."

Aku tak ingat betul kejadian selanjutnya. Yang kuingat begitu suara benturan keras dari seberang ponselku terdengar, aku sontak meneriakkan nama ibuku lalu menyeret diriku pulang dengan mengerahkan sekuat tenaga. Ketika sampai yang kulihat hanyalah sosok kecil itu, ibu, dan.. _Siapa lelaki itu?_

* * *

><p>"<em>OTOU-SAN!<em>" Kaito mengigau dalam tidurnya. Ia sontak terbangun, bangkit terburu-buru, dan mengatur nafasnya yang jadi tidak karuan karena mimpi itu. Kejadian itu memang pernah dialaminya sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Masa lalu yang menambah kekelaman memang. Kaito mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang gemetar hebat. Menatapnya dalam-dalam seolah memerintahnya untuk berhenti. Kaito menghela nafas lega ketika keterguncangannya membaik. Tapi hujan masih tak mengalah rupanya.

**SPLASH!**

"Ng?" Kaito reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata ada seseorang yang tergelincir di genangan hujan. Kaito menyipitkan pandangannya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Orang itu berusaha berdiri namun berkali-kali tumbang. Setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata seorang gadis berkuncir dua.. _Seorang gadis? Seharusnya terdengar suara pekikkan ketika Ia jatuh. _Tapi kemudian Kaito tak mempedulikannya dan membiarkan apa yang Ia saksikan sebagai angin lalu. Kaito lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya. −Tanpa niatan untuk tidur kali ini−

Lima menit berlangsung sudah. Karena penasaran Kaito menongolkan kepalanya melihat situasi diluar. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika menemukan sang gadis masih di titik yang sama saat Kaito belum terpejam. "Dia bodoh atau apa?!" Kaito celingak-celingukkan berharap seseorang menolongnya. _Bagaimana kalau dia sebetulnya sakit? Bagaimana kalau saat ini dia benar-benar pingsan? _Kaito dibuat makin panik ketika gadis itu menghentikan pergulatannya dengan genangan hujan.

Aneh. Sudah beberapa orang melintasi gadis itu tapi mereka.. Hanya melihat. Dengan sebelah mata pula. Ada yang sepertinya malah mencibirnya atau mentertawakannya. Entah mengapa dada Kaito terasa sesak sekali menyaksikannya. Ia tahu betul perasaan kecil setiap diperlakukan begitu oleh orang-orang. Tapi Kaito mengaku merasa sedikit bersalah karena berharap yang tidak-tidak. Berharap pada akhirnya ada orang yang sama menderitanya dengan dirinya. Tak tega hanya melihat, setelah keadaan sepi Kaito memberanikan diri menerobos hujan dan menghampiri gadis itu yang ternyata masih sadar.

Setelah cukup dekat Kaito melepas pegangannya dari tongkat besi yang menyangga kaki kanannya agar tetap bisa berjalan. Kaito mulai memasang mantel bulu miliknya di tubuh si gadis sembari membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinganya agar Ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Ayunkan kakimu, jangan menyeretnya."

Gadis itu tersentak lalu memutar kepalanya patah-patah. Disanalah sepasang mata _sapphire _miliknya mengunci pandangan Kaito. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kaito belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan tampak berkilauan bersimbah air hujan. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulitnya terlihat pucat. Mereka tanpa sadar melekatkan pandangannya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya masing-masing.

Sampai si gadis mengakhirinya lalu melarikan diri terbirit-birit. Tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun. Di saat itu pula Kaito kehilangan harapan dan bayangannya tentang gadis itu. "Haha.. Kurasa dia hanya punya banyak musuh. Gadis cantik sekalipun ternyata sama saja." Ujar Kaito yang sekarang berada ditengah-tengah hujan yang semakin deras.

Seorang diri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued..<strong>_

_**Story owned by **__**Aizawa Harumi **_


	2. 2nd Fragment : Thank You

**Our True Self**

_Haro minna-san_~! Hayoo yang udah nungguin _update_'an nyampe jamuran/? Haru-_chan _persembahkan untuk kalian chapter 2! *jeng jeng jeng* Sudah diusahakan update kilat, tapi ya nggak bisa sekilat yang kalian harap.. _Sumimasen_ TwT

1. RALAT! Di chapter 1 sebelumnya _atashi _mengalami error dengan menuliskan _Ojii-san_ (Kakek) yang seharusnya _Otou-san _(Ayah). Ha ha ha._.v

2. Maaf sebelumnya karena konten dari chapter 2 terkesan maksa karena memang _atashi _ngebut ngerjainnya QwQ /Appuah?! Seminggu dikata ngebut?!/

3. Dan _atashi _ingatkan sekali lagi.. Jangan tersinggung kalau tokoh Vocaloid yang kamu suka dibuat jadi jahat atau aneh-aneh disini~ heuheuheu OOC sajeu!

4. Yak sekarang untuk **Balasan Review**! _Yush_!

**Dear.. Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou,**

Iyaa _atashi newbie_.. ;;w;; _Arigatou_! Syukurlah kamu suka *peluk* Diusahakan ya, iya Kaito lumpuh kaki kanannya tapi Miku nggak kok :D

**Dear.. BlackLapiz,**

_Doumo_! Hehe kalo penasaran yah silahkan baca kelanjutannya :3 Oke!

**Dear.. Ryuuna Hideyoshi,**

Iya kasian yah.. :(( Mikunya kepeleset mulu soalnya muahaha, kenapa yaa? Cek kelanjutannya aja deh biar ngerti ;) Diusahakan~

**Dear.. Audry Phantomhive,**

Eh ada si _Master of Typo_! *dibunuh* Sudah diperbaiki.. Terima kasih koreksinyaa :* _Ganbarimasu_!

**Dear.. RainbowAi,**

Haaa?! (0/0) *tsundere mode on* A-apaan sih Shion Miku.. Um _onee-san_ maksudnya-3- Sudah diperbanyak tapi sedikit, Lain kali ditambah lagi deh hehehe=w=)v _Arigatou_! Nyesek emang :') Author nya jahat ya? *ditebas* Diusahakaan

**Dear.. Kaze The Hilarious Swordsman,**

Yeaaaay! ( TuT)/\('-' ) _Sankyuu~_ Baca kelanjutannya yah.. Hehe

**Dear.. sairaji423,**

Teeeriiiimaaakaaasiiiiiihhh :DD

5. _Gomenasai, _balasan reviewnya gaje'-')~ **_ARIGATOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS ANYWAY,_****Makasih juga untuk para silent readers yang udah mau baca Fanfic _atashi :')_**

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -) **_OOC, AU, Typo, dkk._**

**_Vocaloid characters © Crypton and YAMAHA_**_ or whatever :V  
><em>

_Main Pairing :_

**Miku X Kaito**

_Others :_

**Rin X Len**

**Luka X Gakupo**

**_Read and Review please.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>2nd Fragment, <strong>Thank You<strong>

Sinar matahari yang masuk menembus jendela kamar Kaito menerpa kedua kelopak matanya. Di waktu yang bersamaan jam alarm yang berbunyikan nada lagu 'Haro, Hawayu' memecah keheningan. Kaito mendudukkan tubuhnya masih dengan mata tertutup kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya malas. Perlahan pandangannya yang masih kabur menerawang ke luar jendela. "Huh..? Ini sudah pagi?" Kaito mendesah panjang mengingat Ia baru tertidur selama lima menit. Semalaman Ia terus terjaga tanpa bisa beristirahat.

** ZKIT! **Kaito menekan pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Kembali Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sembari merintih. Tubuhnya terasa remuk semua dan sulit digerakkan. Meski begitu Kaito memaksakan bangkit terhuyung huyung. Tepat saat Kaito menumpukkan dirinya di lantai ototnya melemas seketika. Jika bukan karena Ia menggertakkan tongkat besi penyangga kaki miliknya pasti Kaito sudah jatuh.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah Kaito menatap kilas ruang makan. Seperti hari-hari biasa, disana kosong. Jangankan makanan.. Orang selain dia saja tak ada. Kaito langsung menuju dapur lalu mulai memasak sarapan untuk porsi dua orang dan satu kotak _bento _untuk dibawanya ke sekolah. Menu hari ini sederhana, untuk _bento _Kaito hanya membuat beberapa buah _onigiri. _Kaito melahap satu porsi sarapan di meja makan dan meletakkan satu lagi di nampan plastik lengkap dengan _ocha _hangat. Ia membawanya ke depan kamar ibunya.

Baru saja Kaito hendak menyentuh gagang pintunya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tapi yang membuka bukan ibunya, melainkan laki-laki asing.. _Lagi?_ Ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Kaito lalu laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Kaito menatap datar ibunya yang saat ini berada dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Kaito melangkah masuk ke kamar ibunya itu lalu memasang sehelai baju ditubuhnya. Ibu Kaito hanya membalas dengan tatapan kosong seolah tak ada yang terjadi. "_Okaa-san, _sarapannya aku taruh di meja makan. Dimakan ya?" Tutur Kaito selembut mungkin. Kaito mengecup kening ibunya yang kemudian tidak mendapat respon apapun dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Itte Kimasu,_"

Kaito tak mendapat jawaban '_Itte rasshai,' _dari siapa pun. Dulu sekali Ia masih mendapat jawaban, tapi Kaito bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ibunya tersenyum. Tapi alasannya bersekolah dan kerja paruh waktu semata-mata untuk orang yang disebutnya _Okaa-san _itu. Karena hanya wanita itulah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang Kaito punya.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou!_" Sapa orang-orang –Tak ada satu pun yang ditujukan untuk Kaito sih.− yang berlalu lalang. Kaito berjalan kearah lokernya dan menatap dingin siapa saja yang memandanginya. Sesampainya disana, Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas sejenak. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melihat isi lokernya. Benar saja, begitu loker itu dibuka sampah-sampah berceceran keluar. Bukan hanya itu, benda-benda yang seharusnya di sana justru menghilang. _Kali ini dibuang kemana? _Batin Kaito.

Sepasang mata Kaito menelusuri ke sekelilingnya. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatian Kaito hingga menghentikan pencariannya. Dari balik loker putri bagian barat, seseorang menampakkan separuh tubuhnya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke suatu tempat. Pandangan Kaito mengikuti arah yang dimaksud dan menemukan tempat sampah kecil di pojok ruangan. Tempat sampah itu memiliki barang-barang Kaito didalamnya.

"Hatsune, kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu?"

Tegur IA-sensei kepada seseorang itu. Tampaklah kibasan rok yang menyatakan jelas orang itu perempuan. Lalu diikuti kibasan rambut panjang berwarna biru kehijauan. Kemudian gadis itu menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya.

"_Ano kanojo.._" Gumam Kaito pelan.

Gadis berkuncir dua yang tidak lain adalah Hatsune. Gadis berambut _teal _itu mengikuti langkah IA-sensei lalu menoleh singkat kearah Kaito. Kaito membuang wajahnya cepat seraya mendengus. Ia segera meraih barang-barangnya dari tong sampah dan berjalan ke kelasnya tanpa melihat kebelakang. Kaito tak mengerti lagi apa yang ada di pikiran Hatsune saat ini. Yang jelas pikiran Kaito kini dipenuhi gambaran dari kejadian itu.

Jam pelajaran ketiga di kelas 2-2 hari ini adalah Matematika. _Sensei _yang mengajar pelajaran itu seorang wanita yang mempunyai ciri khas. Rambut berwarna _pink _tua yang diikat dua serta dibuat ikal seperti tornado, entah bakat alami atau apa. Tak lupa aksen _kansai _yang digunakannya mengingat umurnya yang sudah puluhan tahun. Ialah Teto-_sensei_, guru maniak roti yang dianggap sok muda oleh murid-muridnya.

"_Yush _Shion-_kun_, coba kamu kerjakan soal nomer 13 di papan tulis!"

"Baik."

Kaito disadarkan dari lamunannya tentang Teto-_sensei_. Jujur saja hal itu sedikit meringankan pikiran Kaito dan mengalihkannya perhatiannya. Kaito mulai menggoreskan kapur di papan tulis itu dan mengejakan soalnya. Soal itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk Ia kerjakan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kaito menyelesaikannya. Tapi sesuai dugaan, perhatian tak selamanya terpusat pada seorang Kaito.

**BRAK!**

Semua orang termasuk Teto-_sensei _mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas yang baru digebrak. Disana berdiri dua orang yang tidak asing lagi. Salah satunya siswi berambut pirang panjang tergerai dengan penampilan mencolok. Dan seorang lagi siswa berbadan tinggi besar dan berwajah sangar. Tak salah lagi.. Mereka Masuda Lily dan Big Al. Atau yang dikenal sebagai Putri Kepala sekolah dan tunangannya.

"Aaa.. Ohayou!" Sapa Lily sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit yang membuat Kaito langsung bergidik geli. Cowok-cowok ―Selain Kaito pastinya― dibuatnya nyaris tewas karena mimisan. Lily ini gadis terpopuler di _Sakurai high_, dikenal sebagai seorang yang _arrogant _dan senang mengintimidasi.

"Aku dan Al baru saja pulang dari _Canada_! Kabar baiknya aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk semua, ya kan Al-_kun_?" Lanjutnya lagi lalu merapatkan diri ke tubuh Al. Big Al sendiri merupakan siswa terkuat sekaligus yang paling ditakuti di _Sakurai high. _Dia dan Masuda Lily sudah bertunangan sejak masih dirahim ibunya masing-masing. Itu yang Kaito dengar-dengar sih. Tapi kenyataannya Kaito _won't give a damn about anyone at all._ Jadi dia lanjut dengan pekerjaannya di papan tulis.

"Hei hei apa-apaan ini?! Kalian―"

"Teto-_sensei_.. Anda akan menerima ini bukan?"

"_Yeah_, Papa pasti sedih kalau kebaikannya ditolak."

Suasana kelas yang ramai berubah canggung. Al menyodorkan bingkisan besar yang tak lain dari bentuk sogokkan kepada Teto-_sensei_. Lily memberikan seringai selicik rubah, kalau sudah berkaitan dengan orang tuanya semua tak bisa lagi berkutik sekali pun guru. Disaat seperti ini lah Kaito menjuluki mereka cowok serigala dan cewek bermuka rubah. Kaito menebak bahwa _sensei _berambut tornado itu mau-mau saja menerima bingkisan dari mereka tanpa harus diancam. Karena untuk ukuran guru Matematika, beliau bodohnya bukan kepalang.

"..Kembali ke tempat duduk dan buat kelompok kerja untuk tugas minggu depan."

Kelas kembali ramai. Orang-orang sibuk berpasangan dan berkelompok sesuai yang diminta Teto-_sensei_. Kaito kembali duduk dan memperhatikan dari sana pekerjaannya di papan tulis yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Ia tidak berniat berkelompok, lagipula siapa juga yang ingin sekelompok dengannya. Kaito sendiri berpendapat bekerja sendiri justru memudahkannya. Bekerja sama maupun berteman sama merepotkannya.

"_Ara ara _Shion Kaito.. Tidak punya kelompok?"

Suara khas Lily yang menekankan 'h' di kata akhirnya bergeming di telinga Kaito. Ketika mendongak gadis berpakaikan seragam dengan kedua kancing atasnya yang sengaja dibuka sudah duduk diatas meja Kaito. Cowok bersyal ini sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tak menjawab. Mata biru lautnya sibuk mencari Teto-_sensei _yang ternyata sedang asyik membongkar isi bingkisan yang diberikan si cowok serigala tadi.

"Eh.. Kalau begitu berkelompoklah denganku dan Al, bagaimana?"

Si muka rubah menyentuh dan mengangkat perlahan dagu Kaito yang sukses membuat Kaito merinding. Tampak Al berjalan pula kearahnya sambil memasang wajah sangarnya.

"Hn, aku sih tidak masalah Lily."

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku hanya akan mengganggu kalian."

"Oh Shion.. Jangan begitu, kau harus berkelompok sekali-kali! Ya Lily?"

"Un, benar kata _sensei_. Mohon kerja samanya.. Kaito-_kun_!"

Kaito meneguk ludahnya lalu menepis tangan Lily menjauh darinya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Selanjutnya Kaito memberi tatapan 'apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!' pada Teto-_sensei_ dan kembali membuang mukanya.

.

.

.

"Bawa yang benar dong! Kau nyaris menjatuhkannya idiot!"

Bentak si muka rubah sembari mendorong keras bahu kiri Kaito. Big Al menambahkan tonjokkan tepat di perut Kaito yang membuatnya menjatuhkan barang-barang duo sadis ini. Mereka langsung memaki-maki Kaito dengan lantang di depan umum dan melepaskan beberapa tendangan dan injakkan. _Aku takkan menjatuhkannya jika kalian berhenti menghajarku! _Gumam si cowok bersyal dalam hati. Tapi Ia yakin membiarkan orang-orang mem-_bully-_nya sampai puas adalah pilihan terbaik. Itu sudah jadi prinsipnya.

Idiot bawa ini! Idiot beli itu! Idiot bersihkan ini! Idiot, idiot, idiot.. Kaito lelah dengan semua lelucon ini. Pertama Ia bukan seorang 'idiot', kedua Ia salah seorang anggota kelompok Matematika bersama Lily dan Al.. Bukan pesuruh mereka. Tapi apa daya, Kaito berusaha membiasakan rutinitas ini sejak lima hari yang lalu dengan berharap si serigala dan muka rubah akan cepat bosan dengannya.

Ditambah kondisinya yang sedang tidak enak badan dan gadis Hatsune itu. Bahkan dengan bantuan besi penyangga Kaito kerap kali jatuh bangun karena keseimbangannya yang saat ini memburuk dan memburuk terus. Aktivitas sekolah dan kerja paruh waktu yang ditekuninya sama sekali tak membiarkannya beristirahat.

Soal Hatsune, Kaito beberapa kali menangkap basah gadis ini menguntitnya. Sejauh ini tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun tapi cukup menjengkelkan untuk Kaito. Ia menganggap Hatsune hanya senang mempermainkan perasaan dirinya dan hanya ingin menjerumuskannya. Kaito jadi sungguhan membencinya.

Karena keletihan yang amat sangat, Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekolah dan beristirahat disana. Sesampainya disana Kaito segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur UKS yang agak berdebu. Kaito terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali karenanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah dan terasa lemas seperti _jelly._ Terlalu sakit bahkan untuk terlelap. Jadi Ia sekedar memejamkan kedua matanya yang telah berkantung.

**KRIT! **

Derit pintu terdengar jelas menandakan seseorang memasuki ruang kesehatan yang ditempati Kaito. Ia berusaha memendam rasa ingin tahunya dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dan mengabaikannya. Kaito menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepala. Keadaan hening sejenak.

Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk orang tak dikenal itu yang sepertinya sedang sibuk sendiri mencari obat atau perlengkapan di kotak P3K. Selanjutnya terdengar derap langkah yang makin lama dipercepatnya. Tapi bukannya menjauh tapi mendekat. Selimut ditarik dan Kaito dapat merasakan kompres dingin di keningnya serta termometer yang ditempelkan ke bibirnya. Kaito sontak membuka penglihatannya dan membuat orang itu tersentak ke kursi.

"Kau.. Gadis itu..?!"

Gadis bermata _sapphire _itu seketika jadi salah tingkah. Kaito menjadi geram melihatnya. Ia segera meraih tongkat penyangga kakinya dan bangkit dengan cepat. Kaito menghentakkan kakinya kencang ke arah Hatsune. Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, Kaito menjambak sebelah rambut Hatsune yang dikuncir dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan. Ganggu. Aku."

Kaito memperjelas setiap kata yang dilontarkannya lalu melepas jambakkannya kasar. Kaito secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan masih terhuyung-huyung. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur. Tak disangka-sangka Kaito mendengar derap langkah canggung itu lagi dari belakangnya. Setiap Kaito mempercepat langkahnya begitu juga dengan gadis berambut _teal _ini. Kaito menghentikan langkahnya dengan sengaja dan membuat Hatsune menabrak punggung Kaito juga membuatnya terhempas ke belakang. Kaito membalikkan tubuhnya penuh amarah.

"Apa?! Apa maumu hah?!" Kalimat Kaito masih mendapat balasan diam dari Hatsune persis ketika dia dan dirinya pertama bertemu.

"Sekalian saja bunuh aku!" Kaito mendengus kesal kemudian kembali mengayunkan tongkat besinya menjauh dari gadis itu. Karena perilaku itu.. Kaito jadi semakin membencinya. Ia lanjut berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi, ke Hatsune tepatnya.

.

.

.

"HEI! Kemana saja kau heh?! Al-_kun_ beri dia pelajaran!"

Tiba tiba saja pandangan Kaito yang sempat mengabur terfokus pada Lily, si muka rubah yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Mendadak tubuhnya diseret oleh rekan si muka rubah. Si serigala atau Big Al. Entah mau dibawa kemana dan diapakan dirinya.

Tubuh Kaito seketika terasa nyeri semuanya saat dilemparkan ke pagar besi di dekat kolam renang sekolah. Kaito meringis mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Meski percuma, sebelum pulih Kaito sudah mendapat serangan susulan bertubi-tubi. Al menghajarnya tanpa ampun, Lily tertawa puas. Kaito tak melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun, bertahan dengan prinsipnya. Melawan hanya akan menambah masalah.. Tapi kelemahan prinsip ini Kaito bisa saja benar-benar terbunuh. Belum puas, lengan dingin si serigala mencekik leher Kaito.

"A-Aaaaaaah! Uhuk!" Seru Kaito kesakitan.

"Al-_kun_..! Ini giliranku jangan rakus, pegangi dia oke?"

Kini tiba giliran si muka rubah menunjukkan kesadisannya. Perlu diingat Lily justru yang paling senang mengintimidasi disini. Kaito melemas sempurna setelah di serang habis-habisan oleh Big Al. Sekarang Ia tak dapat berkutik lagi dan hanya dapat berdoa pada tuhan. Dan.. Oh tuhan si muka rubah mengeluarkan benda tajam dari sakunya. Yang benar saja.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahmu tampan loh Kaito-_kun_.. Hihihi." Lily membawa wajah Kaito mendekat. Ia menjilati bagian atas bibirnya sendiri sambil menyeringai. Kemudian tanpa sebab yang jelas Lily mulai tertawa lagi.

"Akan kubuat lebih tampan lagi dengan pisau indahku!"

Lily mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk menyayat wajah Kaito. Kemudian ketika Lily melepas ancang-ancangnya.. Anehnya Kaito yang sudah memejamkan matanya tidak merasakan apapun. Disanalah sesosok berambut _teal_ berkilauan menghalangi Kaito bertemu pandang dengan si muka rubah. Kaito dapat melihat setitik dua titik darah segar menetes ke lantai.

Baik Lily, Al, maupun Kaito ketiganya membelalakkan matanya. Kaito reflek membalikkan tubuh Hatsune menghadapnya dan menatap sang gadis dalam-dalam penuh tanya.

"Kau. Lukamu. Tadi. Kenapa menolongku?" Bisik Kaito tergagap hingga tak bisa menyusun kata-kata. Gadis itu menekankan satu telunjuknya ke bibir Kaito lalu menggeleng seraya tersenyum. Hatsune membuka tangan kanannya dengan tapak ke dalam lalu dikenakan pada bibir tipis miliknya dan digerakkan perlahan ke depan.

'_Terima Kasih_'

Kaito tahu gerakan itu. Bukan sekedar gerakan tanpa arti. Ia pernah mempelajarinya di suatu tempat dahulu.. Otaknya menangkap betul apa yang dimaksud Hatsune. Tapi kalau selama ini Hatsune tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya dan memilih menggunakan bahasa itu untuk berkomunikasi berarti hanya ada satu penjelasan.

"Hatsune-_san_ kau.. Bisu?"

Namun sebelum sempat menjawab, tubuh Hatsune terlanjur didorong masuk ke kolam renang. Begitulah duo sadis itu langsung melarikan diri setelah melakukannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued..<strong>_

_**Story owned by Aizawa Harumi**_


	3. 3rd Fragment : Teal Haired Girl

**Our True Self**

Ekhm, ha-hai.. Sepertinya update kali ini lebih telat dari sebelumnya? (=w=") Okelah yang penting semoga kalian suka dan gak pusing sama konflik dan kesialan yang dialami Kaito.. Ehehe~

1) Ada penyelipan bahasa prancis di chapter ini ;

**_Madame _****= Miss**

**_Classe _****= Kelas**

**_Oui _****= Iya**

**_Merci/Je vous remercie _****= Terima Kasih**

**_S'il vous plait _****= Silahkan**

2) Ini OOC.. :D

3) Ralat? Sejauh ini _atashi _kira belum ada yang harus diralat pada chapter 2.. Kalo kalian nemu typo dkk langsung lapor ya! :3

4) Akh langsung aja yak ke **Balasan Review **nya!

**Dear.. Audry Phantomhive,**

Hehehe *lagi-lagi* Di chapter ini Kaito nya sudah lebih _gentleman _loh.. _Sankyuu_! Diusahakan^^

**Dear.. Ryuuna Hideyoshi,**

Ayo dong Ryuuna-_chan _tolongin dia.. :'( Ta-dah! Chapter 3 udah terbit looh, kalo penasaran jangan tinggalin fanfic ini ya.. ^_~

**Dear.. RainbowAi,**

StopStopStopStoooopLagi/hah XD

Memang jahat hiks :"(( *koprol sambil nangis-nangis*

Laki-laki itu ya.. Ekhm masa gak bisa nebak.. tiap hari laki-laki asingnya ganti loh! *kedip-kedip lalu koprol sambil nangis-nangis _part _2/?*

_Hyaa gomenasai_ /sengaja :p/ Gak kok gak mati, ntar ceritanya abis dong kalo Mikunya mati duluan.. X'D *nunjuk-nunjuk Miku lalu koprol _part_ 3/APAINI?!*

_Yokatta~_ _Yush_ Miku-_Nee_! (TwT)b

**Dear.. Guest,**

_Doumo_~! Haru_-chan _usahakan.. *^*

**Dear.. Belial,**

._." U-Umm.. Ada apa yah? _Btw, Thanks _reviewnya*kabur/?*

**Dear.. BlackLapiz,**

Yeaaaay _arigatou gozaimasu_! (TuT)9 Ayo kalo penasaran baca terus ya fanfic ini.. Sip lah diusahakan!

5) **_Arigatou _****untuk semua pembaca, review, dan favorite nya~** Terus baca fanfic ini yaa, jangan bosen! (^0^)/ _Jyaa_

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -) **_OOC, AU, Typo, dkk._**

**_Vocaloid characters © Crypton and YAMAHA_**_or whatever :V_

_Main Pairing :_

**Miku X Kaito**

_Others :_

**Luka X Gakupo**

**Rin X Len**

**_Read and Review please.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>3rd Fragment, <strong>Teal Haired Girl<strong>

Sebelumnya banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di benak Kaito. Tapi semuanya lenyap ketika Ia melihat Hatsune tenggelam di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak berfikir apalagi berbicara Kaito segera menyelam ke air. Kekhawatiran Kaito bertambah saat sadar gadis itu tak bisa berenang. Gerak-geriknya tampak melemah, Hatsune mulai kehabisan napas di kolam sedalam 2 meter itu. Lain cerita untuk Kaito, cowok ini harus bersusah payah berenang dengan hanya sebelah kaki agar dapat menolong Hatsune dan bukannya ikut tenggelam.

Gadis itu mencoba meraih uluran tangan Kaito sampai akhirnya sebelum tergapai, Hatsune kehilangan kesadarannya. Kaito mendekap cepat tubuhnya dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan berhasil keluar dari sana dengan selamat. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Hatsune yang tak sadarkan diri di pinggiran kolam, Ia menyeret dirinya sendiri dan mengambil tongkat penyangga besi itu yang kebetulan ada didekatnya. Lalu Kaito yang masih menyeret tubuhnya mendudukkan Hatsune dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Begitu hati-hati seolah gadis berambut biru kehijauan ini sangat rapuh dan dapat hancur kapan saja.

"Oy! Hatsune, kau dapat mendengarku?!" Kaito menatap kelopak mata Hatsune lekat-lekat berharap dapat melihat mata _sapphire _miliknya tampak. Tapi Kaito tak kunjung mendapat respon. Ia kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kurus itu sambil –Tanpa sadar− memeluknya.

"_Onegai_.."

Kaito mempererat dekapannya seraya menggigil hebat. Mengingat keadaannya belakangan ini, tentu berenang sama sekali bukanlah solusi yang tepat untuk pengobatan. Namun Kaito lebih sakit melihat keadaan Hatsune sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito teringat akan sesuatu. Mungkin ide terbaik yang saat itu terpikir olehnya, tapi Hatsune tak akan suka. Kaito melepas dekapannya dan kembali menahan tubuh Hatsune dengan lengannya. Sebelah tangan Kaito mengangkat kepala Hatsune sementara Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pula. Kaito menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memantapkan diri.

Kaito menekan kedua belah pipi Hatsune, setelah itu Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik si gadis. Mengeluarkan air kolam renang dari mulutnya juga menghembuskan udara kedalamnya. Ternyata cara ini langsung berhasil.

"Haa.. _Yokatta_−"

**BRUGH**

Kabar baiknya, Hatsune merespon setelah mendapat _CPR. _Kabar buruknya, Kaito tumbang tak lama kemudian. Kabar terburuk, untuk saat ini mereka berdua sama-sama tak berkemungkinan sanggup beranjak dari sana. Jadi disanalah si gadis berkuncir dua dan cowok bersyal itu terbaring tanpa dapat melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

"..to."

"Ka.."

"Kaito."

Begitu sadar Kaito sudah ada di rumah, tepatnya di kamarnya. Ibu Kaito ada disana mengganti kompres di kening anaknya itu lalu kebingungan dan bersikap gelisah. Tatapannya kembali kosong kemudian Ia pergi ke lantai bawah tanpa berkata apapun. Kaito hanya menatapnya datar dari belakang. Kalau bukan karena ayah yang meninggalkan keluarganya dengan setumpuk hutang pasti tak akan begini jadinya. Karena kondisi ibunya yang tak lain disebabkan lelaki itu Kaito tak pernah menyalahkan ibunya. Bagi Kaito ayahnya lah orang yang paling dia benci. Kaito percaya kalau ibunya sependapat dengannya.

Ia melepas kompres di keningnya lalu bangkit perlahan. Lalu Kaito menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di sana dan merasakan suhu badannya sendiri.

"Hn, kurasa sudah tidak apa."

Kaito kemudian bangkit sepenuhnya sambil berpegangan pada tongkat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan pantulan dirinya di cermin berukuran sedang itu. Tapi yang dilihatnya justru bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut _teal _sepanjang pinggulnya dan dikuncir dua, Hatsune. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Memang salahnya sendiri terjadi kesalah pahaman, namun Kaito mencoba berhenti menuntut dirinya. Kaito mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kalender di dinding kamarnya. Ternyata dia sudah tidur selama dua hari.

Dan hari apa ini? Senin. Hari itu akan diadakan pengambilan nilai P.E untuk ujian akhir semester genap dan test tertulis bahasa prancis. Seharusnya Kaito sudah ada di sekolah pukul setengah delapan pagi. Mata Kaito yang semula sayu langsung melotot ketika melihat jam yang terpampang di layar _handphone_-nya. Setelah bersiap ala kadarnya Kaito segera melesat ke lantai bawah, menyiapkan sarapan, dan berangkat.

Kusou_! Ternyata ini masih jam tujuh pagi! _Kutuk Kaito setelah menyocokkan jam di ponselnya dengan milik sekolah. Di perjalanannya menuju kelas sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Kaito menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, menerawang situasi di depan gerbang sekolah. Keadaan disana kacau. Beberapa –Dibaca : banyak.− orang terlihat sedang memojokkan seorang siswi dan sengaja melemparkan remasan kertas ke.. _Tunggu, tunggu, itu Hatsune?_

"Hei hei Miku, masa kamu tak pernah bilang sih?"

"Hihi diluar dugaan kalian cocok!"

"Yang benar tuh?! Gyahahaha!"

_Miku.. Hatsune Miku..? _Kaito tersentak saat sadar Ia salah memfokuskan keadaan. Unek-unek yang mengisi dadanya terasa lagi begitu melihat luka iris di pipi kiri gadis itu. tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya tapi Ia tahu betul Miku sedang menangis. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan ke segala arah tiap kali Miku bergerak. Kaki Kaito bergerak tanpa perintah dan mulai mengambil langkah besar lalu tangan kirinya menangkap pergelangan tangan Miku.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu pandang dan saling tertegun. Kaito diam-diam meringis dan menelan ludah setelah melihat ekspresi yang dipapar gadis itu. Miku hanya diam lalu meremas sedikit bagian bawah seragamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke rok sekolah yang dikenakannya. Kaito jadi ikut-ikutan memandang tangan Miku yang gemetar, tetesan air mulai jatuh membasahi rok itu sekarang. Tanpa aba-aba Kaito menarik pinggang Miku dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan miliknya, kemudian setengah berlari menerobos kerumunan itu tak acuh.

Dengan langkah yang canggung Kaito melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas 2-2. Dia dan Miku kembali menyelusuri koridor sekolah untuk mencapainya. Keadaan disekitar sana masih ramai. Tiba-tiba saja Miku membeku tak bergerak, Ia nyaris terjatuh dan napasnya jadi tak karuan. Kali ini yang Ia remas adalah pakaian milik Kaito. Cowok bersyal biru laut itu teralihkan perhatiannya ketika bahunya tersenggol.. ralat, disenggol dan mau tak mau Kaito bertemu pandang dengan orang itu.

"Oh maaf,"

Jantung Kaito hampir copot saat menemukan Big Al sudah ada di depan matanya. Sementara Masuda Lily, tunangannya yang sadis menepuk pundak yang sama dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kaito. Jarak mulut Lily dengan pendengaran Kaito amat dekat sampai-sampai napas si muka rubah terdengar di liang telinganya.

"Lihat sekelilingmu dan sadarlah."

Begitulah Lily berlalu seraya memasang seringai khas miliknya yang tampak selicik rubah. Kelopak mata Kaito membuka lebar dan bulatan sempurna terbentuk di matanya. Tidak lagi. Banyak, ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kaito menggenggam erat ke bagian ulu hatinya bertempat. Semuanya mengarahkan telunjuk padanya dan gadis bisu di sampingnya. Yang lebih menyesakkan orang-orang itu mentertawakan, mencibir, dan tatapan mereka tampak merendah.

Tak disangka-sangka keadaan Miku lebih parah. Bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya berubah menjadi seputih kertas. Badannya melemas seketika dan pandangannya tidak memfokus pada apapun. Kaito reflek menarik _headset _yang dilingkarkan ke tengkuknya dan meletakkannya di kuping Miku. Ia mengatur volume yang paling keras dan memilih lagu yang banyak dentumannya. Sementara Kaito sendiri menulikan pendengarannya dengan sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

_Mohon perhatian, hari ini siswa dan siswi dipulangkan lebih awal sehubungan akan diadakannya rapat guru yang mendadak. Berkaitan dengan hal itu jadwal pelajaran akan dipadatkan, maaf atas gangguan dan ketidaknyamanannya. Terima kasih._

Para murid yang awalnya hening bersorak-sorai saat wakil kepala sekolah selesai menyampaikan pengumuman lewat interkom_. _Saat itu test bahasa prancis yang digurui Sweet Ann tengah berlangsung.

"_Classe_, harap tenang!" _Madame _Ann berdehem sejenak dan lanjut menerangkan.

"Guru P.E kalian, Leon-sensei baru menghubungiku dan menitip pesan untuk kalian. Katanya pelajaran P.E hari ini tetap ada dan waktu pelaksanaannya digeser menjadi tengah hari atau jam berikutnya setelah ini. Tapi kelas kalian akan digabung dengan kelas 2-1 dan 2-3 saat pengambilan nilai. Tujuannya untuk mempersingkat waktu, jelas?" Cerocos _sensei_ berperawakan barat itu panjang lebar.

"_Oui_." Seisi kelas 2-2 mengiyakan secara serempak.

"_Merci_, sekarang kalian boleh lanjut dengan pekerjaan kalian."

Kaito kembali menatap bosan ke luar jendela dan menumpukan dagunya. Ia sudah beres dengan pekerjaannya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Bahkan sudah di ceknya sebanyak tiga kali. _Kelas 2-1.. Si gadis dengan rambut _teal_ itu tadi masuk kesana bukan..? _Kaito mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengingat. Kemudian _Madame _Ann mengetuk meja Kaito dan memasang senyum yang lebar padanya.

"Shion kau sudah selesai? Bisa kuambil?"

"Hm? Ya tentu _Madame_, _s'il vous plait._"

"_Je vous remercie.._ Semoga beruntung!"

Kertas ujian itu diserahkanlah oleh Kaito pada _Madame _Ann. Kaito balas tersenyum tipis dan singkat. _Madame _Ann berjalan kembali ke kursi guru sambil meraba-raba rambut coklat terang pendek miliknya dan menatanya dengan hati-hati. Kaito lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya ke balik jendela kelas. Sampai seorang-dua orang murid berbisik dan memelas demi mendapat bocoran jawaban darinya. Kaito menahan kejengkelannya dan baru saja hendak menjawab, bel pergantian mata pelajaran keburu berbunyi.

Seusai mengganti pakaiannya dengan _jersey _merah tua dengan garis putih yang seragam, Kaito bergegas beranjak menuju gor _indoor _yang letaknya di sebelah timur gedung utama. Sesampainya disana Kaito langsung menghadap Leon-_sensei _untuk absen saja. Kaito mendapat izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran P.E dengan alasan kondisi fisiknya yang tak selalu mendukung aktivitas fisik yang bobotnya terlalu berat. Sebagai catatan Kaito harus menyetor latihan di buku, mengikuti ujian tertulis, dan hadir meski tak ikut pelajaran. Beda dengan Lily dan Al yang bolos karena malas tanpa seorang guru pun berani mencegah mereka.

Materi P.E hari ini adalah bola tangan atau _dodge ball. _Karena ada urusan Leon-_sensei _melepas para murid dan memerintah semuanya untuk terus latihan.

"Hoah menyebalkan! Masa di cuaca dingin begini masih juga ada acara olahraga segala?" Keluh Aoki memicu protes-protes lainnya.

"Mau bergerak sebanyak apapun tak akan berkeringat, percuma!"

"Harusnya sekarang aku sedang bergelung di bawah _kotatsu_."

"Musim gugur tahun ini sama sekali tidak bersahabat.. Hah,"

"Sementara si brengsek itu santai-santaian disana, seenaknya saja!"

Kaito yang sedari tadi melamun di pinggir lapangan terasa terpanggil. Benar saja, Kaito mendapati mereka menatapnya sinis dan penuh rasa jijik. YOHIO menghampiri Kaito sambil menggeram kesal. Lalu dia menyeret Kaito ke tengah lapangan dan melemparnya ke lantai. _Dan tahun ini nasibku paling sial, ck! _keluh Kaito dalam hati.

"Enaknya kita apakan dia?"

"Ah! Kau tahu YOHIO_.. _Ini kan _dodge ball_."

"Ah _brilliant_ Aoki-_chan_!"

Tampak semburat merah muda di kedua pipi Aoki Lapis yang kemudian ber'hehehe' ria. Di sisi lain Kaito menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Kaito tahu betul yang dimaksudkan cewek berambut biru berlian sebahu dengan bandana menghias kepalanya itu. Dalam permainan _dodge ball_ kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua tim. Kalau bola mengenai anggota tubuh pemain dia keluar dari permainan dan tim yang anggotanya habis terlebih dahulu dialah tim yang kalah.

"Apa? Kalian mau mengadakan pertandingan satu lawan banyak? Pengecut."

"Eh diam kau! Jangan belagu, kami tak akan memberi ampun brengsek!"

"Persis seperti yang kumau. Haha."

Kaito tertawa masam dan membuang wajahnya. Biasanya dia memilih diam, tapi semua yang hidup punya batas kesabaran. Kaito sebenarnya tahu perkataannya bakal menambah bencana tapi ya sudahlah. Segini saja Kaito masih memendam kekesalannya. Kalau boleh Ia rasanya ingin mengamuk dan mengobrak-abrik sekolah sampai puas saat itu juga. Tanpa menunggu kesiapan Kaito, 'permainan' dimulai.

Kaito tak dapat menghindar maupun bangkit, YOHIO memisahkannya dengan tongkat besi yang membantunya melakukan itu. Ia meringis pedih tiap kali bola menghantam dirinya. Namun lagi-lagi gadis 'itu' datang.

"Menyingkirlah!"

_"Tidak mau."_

"Ku-kubilang menyingkir!"

Miku menggeleng sekali lagi mengisyaratkan. Dia melindungi tubuh Kaito dalam pelukannya yang makin dieratkan karena rontaan cowok bersyal itu. Miku ikut meringis ketika lemparan bola bertambah kencang.

"Kebetulan! Yang dirumorkan datang juga,"

"Wow kalian pasangan teridiot yang pernah kutahu!"

"Lily dan Big Al benar tentang kalian, gyahahaha!"

"Oooh sekalian saja habisi mereka berdua."

Pada akhirnya ketika mereka puas melempari Kaito dan Miku dan mendominasi permainan _dodge ball, _mereka pergi. Miku perlahan bangkit dan membopong tubuh Kaito ke tempat duduk di seberang ring basket. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah dipenuhi luka lecet akibat perlakuan anak-anak –Awalnya kelas 2-2 lalu beberapa dari dua kelas lainnya ikut.− dari tiga kelas tersebut. Miku baru saja hendak menempelkan handuk basah di wajah Kaito, tapi Kaito menepisnya. Ia justru menahan tangan Miku dan memandanginya.

"Hh.. Jangan lakukan lagi, oke?" Tukas Kaito. Gadis berambut _teal _ini malah menyodorkan tas kecil dan diletakkannya di pangkuan Kaito. Yang diberi menaikkan sebelah alisnya masih dengan napas yang setengah terengah-engah.

"Ini.."

"_Terima kasih mantelnya, maafkan aku.. Saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru._"

Kaito membaca tiap-tiap bahasa tubuh yang disampaikan Miku. Ia menghela napas panjang sambil mengelus-elus mantel bulu miliknya. Kaito mulai mengerti kemana arah perbincangannya ini.

"Tak masalah." Kaito tersenyum setulus dan selembut mungkin.

"Kurasa kita impas, jadi berhentilah menolongku."

"_Tapi aku−_"

"Hatsune jangan dekati aku lagi. Kau tahu akibatnya, betul begitu?"

"_Bukan.. Aku hanya berfikir apa kira-kira Shion-_kun−"

"Lupakan apapun itu Hatsune. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

Kaito pergi tanpa berani menatap wajah Miku. Yang sebenarnya Ia coba sampaikan adalah sedikit rasa cemasnya. Kaito tidak mau menyeret gadis tak berdosa sepertinya terjerumus masuk bersama dengannya. Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok dengan kacamata _full frame _berwarna jingga mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Shii.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued..<strong>_

_**Story owned by Aizawa**_** Harumi**


	4. 4th Fragment : Adore You

**Our True Self**

*Tam ta da daaam* Ini dia! Chapter 4 super gaje yang gak ditunggu-tunggu~! :D

1. M-M-Maaaaaaf! *sujud-sujud dikaki _reader_/?* Telat banget yaa? _Atashi_ bisa jelasin kok! Gini nih, _author_ kemarin-kemarin entah kenapa kehabisan akal buat ngelanjutin fic "Our True Self". Jadilah _atashi _pergi bersemedi dibawah guyuran air terjun demi mendapat inspirasi.. /BUKANWOY/ Maksudnya menjelajah berbagai fanfic untuk memperluas kosakata gitu.. dan lahirlah chapter yang judulnya terinspirasi dari lagunya Miley Cyrus ini(TuT)~

2. _Minna_ merasa ada perubahan ndak? Kalo iya lebih bagus atau makin jelek? #plak

3. Disini ada perubahan struktur dalam sesi pergantian _scene_, juga ada tambahan '_Next Chapter Review_' nya ;) Semoga suka!

4. _Sumimaseeen_, chapter yang kali ini kedikitan ya? Abis _atashi _udah _lack of idea _banget sama chapter yang satu ini.. *nangis guling-guling*

5. Kok chapter 3 yang review sedikit? _Atashi _sedih deh.. :( Tapi emang sih Haru sendiri kurang puas sama chapter 3, uhuhuhu..

6. Sekarang untuk **balasan review**~!

**Dear.. Audry Phantomhive,**

Hehehe maap ya udah ngingetin sama pelajaran itu #ups

Okedeh :D _Sankyuu ne~_

Sip diusahakan!

**Dear.. Ryuuna Hideyoshi,**

Ayo ayo baca kelanjutannya.. *toel-toel*

Jahat atau engganya nilai sendiri yaa ;)

**Dear.. Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou,**

_Daijoubu_.. Yang penting kamu gak ninggalin fanfic _atashi_! *peluuuk*

_Author _nya sendiri kasian kok :(( #dzig Gak kok _atashi _benci penindasan malah~ ehehe

_Yush_!

7. **_I really appreciate your comments, favs, and follows.. Glad to know that you read and those who likes my job^^ Thank you so much! Keep reading nee~_**

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -) **_OOC, AU, Typo, dkk._**

**_Vocaloid characters © Crypton and YAMAHA_**_or whatever :V_

_Main Pairing :_

**Miku X Kaito**

_Others :_

**Luka X Gakupo**

**Rin X Len**

**_Read and Review please.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>4th Fragment, <strong>Adore You<strong>

"Selamat malam,"

Suara pemuda bersurai biru itu melenggang menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Kegaduhan seketika menguap ke langit-langit cafe dan menyisakan desas-desis pengunjung. Iris mereka tertarik akan tipikal laki-laki dengan syal biru laut yang menggantung indah di jenjang lehernya. Kaito menebar senyum setipis kertas kemudian berdehem singkat dan mengusap kerongkongannya.

"Kali ini saya akan membawakan lagu Tiina Kariina yang berjudul, '_Anta_'. Selamat menikmati." Imbuhnya lalu dengan sebelah tangan mengatur posisi _stand mic _dan satunya lagi menahan tubuhnya sampai terasa nyaman di gamitannya. Setelah cukup menghirup udara yang tercampur oleh aroma kafein, Kaito melantunkan lagu yang disebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Tak jarang sepasang manik biru lautnya memejam dan membuka seakan terbawa dalam lirik lagu yang menggugah gestur pemuda biru ini mengikuti makna dari tiap kalimatnya.

Penonton ikut tersedot ke dalam kepedihan yang secara tidak langsung menggila dan memohon afeksi. Tapi tentu hal ini berujung pada konklusi yang nihil. Mereka ; Para penonton hanyalah mendecak kagum, mematung, dan mengurut perasaan aneh yang bertempat di ulu hati mereka.

_Tak adakah paling tidak satu saja orang yang paham?_

Rutuknya yang dirinya sendiri mengetahui takkan berbuah apapun. Batin Kaito menjerit lebih keras dari biasanya. Kalaupun pemuda biru ini mengutarakannya, tak akan pernah ‒kuulangi, tak akan pernah‒ seorang pun menangkap perasaan Kaito yang siap membucah. Di pengujung lagu suaranya sayup-sayup berubah parau. Dan, oh, sekarang Ia berhenti bernyanyi. Tepuk tangan yang menguar memeriahkan pendengaran siapa saja yang dekat dengan sumber suara, bahkan beberapa lainnya langsung menghampiri Kaito dan melontarkan puja-puji atas penampilannya malam ini.

"_Doumo._" Tutur pemuda ini seraya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Penuh kepalsuan. Ah apa aku lupa menyebutkan? Namun beginilah _part time job _yang ditekuni seorang Shion Kaito demi mengurus ibu yang sekedar mendapat upah sebagai pelacur. Meski sudah diperingati agar berhenti dari pekerjaan hina itu, tetap saja tiap harinya Kaito mendapati pria asing yang berbeda meniduri satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya. Jadilah pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi di cafe perapatan Shibuya sebagai salah satu wujud pelarian pemuda bersyal ini. Khususnya dihari-hari libur tatkala permintaan untuk tampil tiap jamnya melonjak.

"_Aoyuki_, teman wanitamu sudah menunggu di luar." Sahut salah seorang karyawan cafe menggunakan nama samaran Kaito.

"..teman wanita?"

"Ayolah.. Dia pasti pacarmu kan? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu ya,"

Orang itu ; Oliver menyikut pelan bahu Kaito. Yang disenggol alisnya saling bertautan memasang tampang kebingungan sekaligus berpikir. Sebelumnya pemuda bersurai biru ini tak pernah kedatangan tamu. Apa mungkin penggemarnya? Pfft, itu berlebihan. Jangan berkhayal yang macam-macam Kaito. Atau mungkin..

_Hatsune Miku._

Hanya dia wanita.. gadis yang beratensi sebagai si 'teman wanita' yang dimaksud. Tapi yang benar saja? Bagaimana sampai gadis dengan manik _sapphire _itu tahu kalau _Aoyuki_ adalah Kaito? Maksudku _Aoyuki _memblokir matanya dengan _sunglasses _berwarna cokelat tua dan segala kostum mencolok dengan tujuan orang-orang tidak berspekulasi kalau orang ini adalah Shion Kaito yang berpenampilan lugu. Apa syal kesayangannya itu sebegitu tertonjol? Uh Kaito mulai letih dengan semua asumsi ini.

Intinya Ia sudah meminta Miku jauh-jauh darinya. Kalau benar 'teman wanita' ini gadis itu, yang dilakukan Kaito tinggal mengenyahkannya secara sarkastik. Bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi Kaito tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu sebelum memastikan. Oleh karena itulah pemuda serba biru ini tergopoh-gopoh menemuinya yang dikatakan sudah menunggu lama di tengah cuaca dingin, belakang cafe ini bertempat.

**Clak..**

Pintu itu dibukanya oleh Kaito, wanita ber-_hoodie_ ini tidak terlonjak melainkan bersandar pada tembok disamping pintu dengan lebih rileks. Kaito melepas _sunglasses_ miliknya dan menyeret tongkat besi di tangan kanannya sambil mendesah lega saat pada akhirnya kakinya berpijak di tanah luar. Ia berkedip sekali kemudian mengobservasi wanita yang kini ada disebelahnya. Dilihat dari manapun wanita ini terlalu misterius. Sampai secara mendadak dia berbalik cepat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kaito. _Hoodie_ di puncak kepala wanita itu terpental ke belakang. Rentetan peristiwa berdebu seakan menampar tepat di wajah Kaito. Lengkap sudah ketika suara nan sendu masuk ke liang telinga pemuda bersyal ini.

"Shii, ingat aku?"

"Gumi..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our True Self**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatsune Miku, gadis manis ini mengambil seribu langkah tatkala keramaian menghujam. Kejadian kemarin cukup membuatnya phobia akan hal itu. Gadis bersurai _teal _dengan kedua sisinya yang di kuncir itu berpeluk lutut di balik pot besar yang bertempat di halaman sekolah. Sepasang kelereng _sapphire-_nya memindai segala eksistensi. Setelah merasa aman, Miku menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil menghela napas.

"Hei sudah dengar tentang murid pertukaran pelajar itu?"

"Eh, ya, tadi dia masuk ke kelasku."

Bukannya bermaksud menguping, tapi ya karena siswi-siswi itu beracau dengan volume diatas normal tidak mungkin pembicaraan mereka tak sampai pada gendang telinga Miku. Meski bisu gadis ini punya sepasang telinga yang berfungsi bahkan lebih baik dari orang normal. Berlanjutlah kasak-kusuk tadi yang Miku mulai taruh perhatian padanya.

"Kok kamu kelihatan tidak bersemangat?"

"Habis.. Ternyata orang Jepang juga, bukan orang asing. _Kusou_!"

"Eeeeh, sayang sekali."

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong tentang majalah yang kupesan kemarin.."

Kicauan dua siswi itu mulai melantur dan tersamar seraya mereka menjauh. Gadis bersurai biru kehijauan ini tidak ada niatan menggubris pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut. Jadi Ia beringsut dari sandarannya lalu menjejakkan langkahnya keluar dari persembunyian. Miku menepuk-nepuk rok selututnya yang kotor akan serpihan rumput, merapihkan _seifuku-_nya yang sedikit kusut, dan menyibak poni yang sedari tadi menghalangi penglihatannya.

_‒"Kurasa kita impas, jadi berhentilah menolongku."‒_

Kilasan lampau bermain dalam bentuk potongan gambar dan suara di benak Miku. Pemuda itu ; Kaito, sekarang melintas di hadapan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jejak kelelahan tercetak di wajah tampannya itu. Tampak pudar dan gusar. Perangkat keras _earphone _menggantung di daun telinganya yang terhadang surai biru tua. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melenceng kearah yang bukan seharusnya. Perawakannya sudah menyerupai mayat berjalan. Ya, aura yang terpancar darinya lah yang memagnet perhatian Miku ditempat pertama. Kalau Kaito membiarkan Miku disampingnya, apa dia juga mau menolongnya sekali lagi? Egois benar putri yang satu ini.

Ekhm.

Pemuda yang gemar mengenakan syal biru lautnya dimana dan kapan saja hanya ada satu di dunia. Ya benar, Shion Kaito. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu sudah berapa kali mengatakan ini tapi, oh kalian juga nampaknya takkan memprotes hal sepele begini. Kembali ke persoalan. Kaito tidak mempercepat maupun memperlambat derap langkahnya. Ia tetap berjalan dengan kecepatan konstan walau tahu gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Hatsune itu mulai membuntutinya. Lagi.

"Apa?" _Hentikan sikapmu ini sialan_, kilah batin Kaito.

"_Kau sakit?_"

"Entah."

"_..Jadi kau sakit?_"

Pemuda biru itu ingin sekali mengudarakan emosinya dan berteriak di wajah Miku bahwa tentu Ia sakit. Sakit di hati dan pikiran. Kaito dapat berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu tanpa melepas pin _mini_ yang menyegel pendengarannya sementara waktu. Dan hanya dengan gadis inilah Kaito dapat melakukannya. Pemuda bersyal itu menghempas sebelah tangan sejajar dengan hidung mancungnya lalu menempelkan ujung jemari dari tangan yang satunya secara vertikal. Artinya hentikan atau berhenti 'bicara'. Tapi cengiran konyol ‒yang sebenarnya cukup mengesankan menurut Kaito‒ justru menghiasi paras polos Miku.

Kaito nyaris lupa diri dan sepertinya baru membuat gadis _teal _itu salah kaprah kalau keberadaannya diterima. Bagaimana tidak? Kaito barusan menyunggingkan senyum simpul berdasarkan reflek motoriknya. Untungnya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya karena kenyataannya, Miku tidak sedang memerhatikannya saat itu. Pemuda biru ini membuat jarak dengan meregangkan langkahnya. Posisi mereka yang semula bersebelahan berubah dengan sang gadis yang hanya dapat memandang punggung si pemuda sekarang. Kaito hendak melontarkan sesuatu dari kerongkongannya ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya didekap.

"Shii, Shii, Shii!" Seru gadis bersurai hijau itu sambil cekikikan. Baik Miku ataupun Kaito sama-sama membentuk bulatan sempurna di mata mereka. Semburat merah muda terlukiskan di wajah gadis itu yang kemudian membetulkan posisi kaca mata ber-_frame sunset _kepunyaannya yang sempat merosot. Miku menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak antara dia dan kedua orang itu menyempit. Yang baru terjadi sukses mencecar gadis _teal _ini dengan pertanyaan.

"_Mattaku.._ Gumi, ternyata ini kau." Gurat tanya telah lenyap dari wajah Kaito.

"Hihi.. Bagaimana seragamku? _Looking good_, _isn't it_?"

"_Yeah, sure._"

Miku baru saja berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau Kaito utang penjelasan, namun jika dipikir-pikir siapa juga dia? Jadi gadis _teal _ini memutuskan untuk menganalisis sendiri keadaan tersebut. Miku baru sekali ini melihat gadis yang disebut-sebut Gumi bersama Kaito. Kalau gadis ini memang siswi lama seharusnya dia sudah ada di sisi Kaito sejak lama mengingat keakrabannya dengan pemuda bersyal itu.

Timbulah dua konklusi dari perdebatannya dengan diri sendiri. Asumsi pertama yaitu Gumi inilah yang diduga sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar yang digosipkan. Asumsi kedua yaitu dia dan Kaito sudah kenal lama. Atau bisa saja gabungan dari kedua-duanya. Jujur saja spekulasi ketiga lah yang paling masuk akal menurut gadis buntut dua ini. Sebab kalau pemuda bersurai biru laut itu bisa akrab dengan Gumi dalam waktu singkat, lantas mengapa Miku mendapat atensi yang berbeda 180 derajat? Bukankah terlalu 'adil'?

"E.. Sepertinya aku menghalangi jalanmu ya _Ojou-chan_?" Gadis dengan gaya rambut yang tak biasa itu ‒bagian belakang dari rambutnya lebih pendek dari bagian depan‒ menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Miku sembari memberinya senyuman aneh.

"Ayo Shii kita pergi!"

"Tapi," Bola mata Kaito berguling singkat kearah gadis _teal _dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa? Shii juga kelihatannya menghindar dari sosok itu ya kan?"

**Ba-thump!**

_‒"Apapun itu lupakan Hatsune. Selamat tinggal."‒_

Benar juga. Miku kan sudah mendapat kelitan pahit langsung dari mulut pemuda itu. Makanya jangan berwajah begitu. Meski tahu bulir-bulir bening tetap menggenang di tepi mata _sapphire_ itu kalanya Ia ditinggal sendirian dengan kalimat Gumi yang membekas di dadanya. Rasanya sesak.

_Padahal pada akhirnya kutemukan, tapi kenapa? Oh iya. aku terlalu egois haha._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our True Self**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bakal kembali ke Jepang."

"Hm.. Itu karena aku bukan pengkhianat seperti Luka-_chan_, Shii meragukanku?"

"_Gomen_."

Pemuda dengan sebagian surai biru tuanya yang mencuat ini setengah percaya tak percaya dengan situasi yang dihadapnya. Teman lamanya, Megpoid Gumi, tengah mengunjunginya. Tentu bukan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk dapat dengan mudah dicerna Kaito. Setelah kejadian sembilan tahun silamnya merenggut rasa percaya pemuda bersyal ini akan pertemanan, dengan seenak jidatnya Gumi memunculkan batang hidungnya. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kaito bingung harus senang atau benci akan kembalinya 'mantan' sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda bersyal ini kembali digerayami tipikal gadis berambut _pink _panjang, dirinya sendiri, dan Megpoid Gumi di masa yang lalu. Tapi Kaito tidak heran mengapa gadis itu ada di sekolahnya saat ini. Semalam di cafe tempatnya bekerja, Gumi telah menyampaikan segalanya. Termasuk undangan pertukaran pelajar yang diterimanya di sekolah Kaito.

"Shii aku mau tanya."

"Ng?"

"Gadis buntut dua tadi.. Siapa?" Alih Gumi. Entah kenapa tatapannya seketika berubah mengintimidasi.

"Itu tidak penting‒"

"Siapa?"

"Gumi aku‒"

"Siapa?" Nada bicara gadis bersurai hijau itu naik satu oktaf.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sekedar orang yang kukenal." Sangkah Kaito setelah menelan ludahnya susah payah. Seakan puas akan pernyataan Kaito, Gumi berhenti mendesak dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda biru itu. Kaito tidak dapat menatap jelas gadis yang sekarang menggamit tangan kanannya, karena manik gadis itu terblokir oleh poni dan kacamatanya. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini mereka sedang duduk di _roof top _sambil merasakan sensasi angin musim gugur yang terkadang mengusik penglihatan.

"Waktu itu aku pindah ke Irlandia bukan mauku loh."

"_Sou ka_?" Imbuh Kaito yang kembali tersedot ke percakapan.

"Tapi tenang!" Nada gadis itu berubah drastis ‒yang awalnya sedingin es.

Tak pernah sebelumnya Kaito melihat Gumi yang seperti ini. Pemuda bersyal ini tergelak dengan mulutnya yang diambang mengatup dan membuka. Poni satu-satunya gadis yang memanggilnya 'Shii' ini tersibak angin nakal dan disitulah Kaito melihatnya. Kelereng Gumi menyusut sementara kelopak matanya membuka lebar, alisnya bertautan kearah atas, wajahnya bersemu padam, dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik terlalu banyak. Setelahnya diikuti oleh suara tawa melengking yang membuat merinding siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Shii tak perlu khawatir. Karena kali ini takkan kulepaskan. Ya takkan pernah. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas. Takkan kulepas.." Gumamnya makin keras seakan tak berujung. Kaito bangkit terburu-buru secara paksa, namun lagi-lagi pergelangan tangannya dicengkram, kali ini tanpa ampun sampai Ia meringis pedih. Gumi mendongakkan kepalanya berlebihan dengan wajah yang masih bersemu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Shii."

_Celaka, _Kaito membatin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Next Chapter Review_**

** "Apa boleh buat, ya?"**

**"Aku benci."**

**"****_Shion aku.._****"**

**"****_SHINEEE_****!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story owned by Aizawa Harumi<strong>_


End file.
